


You make me feel like i am whole again

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Character death in chapter 4, F/F, Fluff, mostly fluff tho, them being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Roisa fics which are too short to stand alone





	1. Chapter 1

"Lu?"

Silence.

"Babe? Are you awake?"

Silence again. Rose groans. Of course Luisa wasn't awake.

"Luisaaaaaaaa, I can't sleep."

She kissed Luisa on her cheeks and then her forehead. But all she got as an answer was a groan from Luisa who was still not paying attention to her. So Rose decided that she would do it differently.

She started to prep kisses all over her girlfriend's face but leaving her mouth out. At the same time one hand got down to Luisa's boobs. She simply lied her hand down on one breast while concentrating on Luisa's face again. This time she gor a throaty moan back as reply. Rose looked at the brunette's lips almost desperately and finally kissed her. Why denying herself this pleasure, now when she could do it every time she wanted to? They were finally in a relationship and in a good place so she just had to use this opportunity. After a few seconds Rose noticed that Luisa was fully awake now because she took over the control in their kiss.   
A few kisses later, Luisa looked at her.

"Not that i don't enjoy kissing you, because i do, but why did you wake me?", Luisa asked.

Rose smiled at her girlfriend. It felt so good to finally being able to say it.   
She never felt so happy before.  
Not even when she got her dog, Nina.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you and kiss you", Rose said and smiled at her.

Luisa looked at her and laughed.  
"You're a dork and I love you", she said and kissed her girlfriend.


	2. "You're blushing."

Luisa awakes with the feeling of her wife's lips on hers, responding to it immediately. She opens her eyes shortly after that.   
"Happy Birthday, dear Luisa, happy birthday to you", Rose sings quietly while looking at Luisa.

Luisa loves, no adores this look on Rose's face. She once was human with a cold heart but no more. That was long ago. Now Luisa sees so much love in the redhead's eyes.   
Most of the times Rose wears this adoring, totally in love, caring look on her face when she looks at Luisa. And she loves it. This is worth everything they've been through.

" I love you, Luisa Alver."

Luisa smiles and blushes.   
"You are blushing. That is so cute, hon."

So Luisa just blushes more and hides her face in Rose's body. 

Her wife looks down to her and laughs.   
"You're such a cutie, my love."

Luisa smiles and kisses Rose again.

She has been awake for barely half an hour but she already knows that this day is going to be perfect.

Just because she celebrates it with her beloved wife in their bed at home. Luisa looks at Rose again and thinks that this is really the happiest she has ever been.


	3. I write because you exist

"Rose? Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure, let me just finish this sentence."

Rose was a writer. Currently she wrote a twisted mystery book which had also a love story in it. Luisa didn't know her before they met but as soon as she read a few senteces, she knows why Rose was so famous. Luisa didn't know her because she never really cared who wrote the book. It just had to be a good one. So she probably already read one or two of Rose's works without knowing it.

Rose finished and turned to Luisa.

"So, what's your question, love?"

Luisa smiled at the nickname. Rose was such a petname person and Luisa loved it so much, it made her happy everytime even though they were four years together this year and she was used to it. It never failed to make her smile.

"It's something i asked myself a few times now and I thought why not ask you."  
She took a breath and looked at Rose again.   
"Why do you write?"

Luisa tried to read Rose's emotions but the redhead was always perfect at hiding her feelings.

"Was that too personal?", she asked quietly.

That action woke Rose from her strange thinking process up. 

"No, you did nothing wrong, honey. It's a great question actually and i haven't found an answer yet. I'll tell you when i find one, okay?", Rose said and smiled at her.

Luisa nodded and smiled. That was okay.

•  
•  
•

"Babe? Dinner is ready!"

Rose also took up on drawing so her day was mostly doing art, writing and Luisa.

Luisa was very happy with that situation, it was so great and so home . Also she had finally the time to read all the books on to-read list who were on there for years. 

(There was also another book from Rose on it.   
Luisa decided to make it the first book she would read.)

•  
•  
•

While dinner they were both talking about their day even though they spent most of it together.  
They were laughing and staring at each other and were just in love. 

After dinner they both sat on the couch, cuddling until Rose suddenly looks at her, her eyes full of exitement and ehispers in her ear if she would like to dance.

Luisa nodded and as soon as rose saw it she got up and walked to their record shelf. She chose one and put it on. After that, she smirked at Luisa and stand there, waiting for her wife to join her on the "dancefloor". So Luisa smiled and got up. They began to slow dance to the song. As soon as Luisa recognized the song she stared at Rose. 

"You remembered", she whispered, her eyes lighting up. 

"Of course I do. Before we were together ypu said you wanted to be married to the love of your life,,licing together and hearing this song while dancing. I just thought of the song so i was like we need to do that now. I love you Luisa Alver.", Rose said with a smile. 

Luisa was married to her for two years, together for almost four amd she was still fascinated by the way Rose was. Rose was the sweetest and cutest person she ever met and she was so incredible happy to be married to the love of her life. (And that this person loves her back!!)

They were listening and continued to dance to Luisa's favourite song which was Love song by The Cure. Luisa loved this song so deeply and it was so amazing to hear it and knowing that Rose liked it too.

They heared the song again and a minutes Rose whispered to her thqt she now knew why she was writing.

So Luisa turned her head to her, ready to listen.

"I never really had a reason to do it until you were in my life. I write because you exist,Lu.", Rose said smiling and kissed her wife. 

Luisa felt so happy like never before. 

(Okqy their wedding day was also pretty amazing and will always be the happiest day in her life, but this moment right now came a close second.)

Luisa just responded to the kiss and tried to give all her emotions into it. 

They both knew that this, this life, this marriage, them, was the best thing that ever happened to them."Rose? Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure, let mr just finish this sentence."

Rose was a writer. Currently she wrote a twisted mystery book which had also a love story in it. Luisa didn't know her before they met but as soon as she reads a few senteces, she knows why Rose is so famous. Luisa didn't know her because she never really cared who wrote the book. It just had to be a good one. So she already read one or two of Rose's works without knowing it.

Rose finished and turned to Luisa.

"So, what's your question, love?"

Luisa smiled at the nickname. Rose was such a petname person and Luisa loved it so much, it made her happy everytime even though they were four years together this year. 

"Ut's something i asked myself a few times now and I thought why not ask you."  
She took a breath and looked at Rose again.   
"Why do you write?"

Luisa tried to read Rose's emotions but the redhead was always perfect at hiding her feelings.

"Was that too personal?", she asked quietly.

That action woke Rose from her strange cold being up. 

"No, you did nothing wrong, honey. It's a great question actually and i haven't found an answer yet. I'll tell you when i find one okay?", Rose said and smiled at her.

Luisa nodded and smiled. That was okay.

•  
•  
•

"Babe? Dinner is ready!"

Rose also took up on drawing so her day was mostly doing art, writing and Luisa.

Luisa was very happy with that situation, it was so great and so home . Also she had finally the time to read all the books on to-read list who were on there for years. 

(There was also another book from Rose on it.   
Luisa decided to make it the first book she would read.)

•  
•  
•

While dinner they were both talking about their day even though they spent most of it together.  
They were laughing and staring at each other and were just in love. 

After dinner they both sat on the couch, cuddling until Rose suddenly looked at her, her eyes full of exitement and whispered in Luisa's ear if she would like to dance.

Luisa nodded and as soon as Rose saw it she got up and walked to their record shelf. She chose one and put it on. After that, she smirked at Luisa and stood there, waiting for her wife to join her on the dancefloor. So Luisa smiled and got up. They began to slow dance to the song. As soon as Luisa recognized the song she stared at Rose. 

"You remembered", she whispered, her eyes lighting up. 

"Of course I do. Before we were together you said you wanted to be married to the love of your life, living together and hearing this song while dancing. I just thought of the song so i was like yeah we need to do that now. I love you, Luisa Alver.", Rose said with a smile. 

Luisa was married to her for two years, together for almost four and she was still fascinated by the way Rose was. Rose was the sweetest and cutest person she ever met and she was so incredible happy to be married to the love of her life. (And that this person loves her back!!)

"I love you too, Rose Alver.", Luisa smiled and kissed her wife softly after that. Being able to kiss her anytime she wanted was just so great.

They were listening and continued to dance to Luisa's favourite song which was Love song by The Cure. Luisa loved this song so deeply and it was so amazing to hear it and knowing that Rose liked it too.

They heared the song again and a few minutes Rose whispered to her that she now knew why she was writing.

So Luisa turned her head to her, ready to listen.

"I never really had a reason to do it until you were in my life. I write because you exist, Lu.", Rose said smiling and kissed her wife. 

Luisa felt so happy like never before. 

(Okay their wedding day was also pretty amazing and will always be the happiest day in her life, but this moment right now came a close second.)

Luisa just responded to the kiss and tried to give all her emotions into it. 

They both knew that this, this life, this marriage, them, was the best thing that ever happened to them.


	4. Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirated by the song "meds" from Placebo.
> 
> Blame them for this xd
> 
> Well, i hope you enjoy this :D  
> Let me know in the comment box?

"Rose? I'm home now!", Luisa shouted as she entered their apartment.

As she heard nothing, she frowned.

Rose normally always came to her and kissed her hello after entering. So on the rare occasions where she didn't, Luisa got suspicious.

"Babe?", she shouted again.

She stepped out of her shoes, took off her jacket and put her bag down. She went upstairs. Rose was probably painting and forgetting the world. She hoped that this is how she would find her wife. 

But as she opened Rose's studio, the redhead wasn't there. She was also not in their bedroom. Now Luisa got really worried. 

Where was Rose?

She was doing her best not to forgot any of the places her wife usually went. After a minute she finally got a place she hadn't checked yet. The garden. There was a great light on afternoons so this is probably, hopefully where she would find her.

Luisa ran downstairs, tore the door to the garden open and looked around. 

That's where she found Rose.

She only wished she would have been there sooner. 

She could see the pencils, the colours and the canvas. The painting of the light, just like Luisa thought.

But what she didn't think was the condition how she would find her wife. 

Rose was lying on the ground, holding her body and was looking very painful. 

"Oh my gosh, I-, How can i help you, babe?"

But Rose just opened her eyes and looked at her and she was looking so hurt that Luisa thought her heart stopped beating.

"Baby, did you forget to take your meds?", she whispered now.

Rose closed her eyes again, she too exhausted to keep them open.

"I- love- you", Rose whispered so soft and quiet that Luisa almost didn't hear it. It sounded very choppy and not smoth like her voice sounded normally.

Normally Rose's voice was calming her, now it made her cry.

Rose was always one of those who faced fear and life-threathing situations with a smirk. She was fearless, as they both thought. 

Now she knew that this wasn't true. Rose was mostly fearless but with one thing, one person she wasn't. Luisa. She was scared that she got hurt or she would lose or leave her . And now it seems like she would. 

Luisa tried to wake her, to do any- and everything but it seemed like it was to late. 

It truly was.

She kept screaming and shook Rose's body until she was too exhausted for that. 

Here she lies now, with the body of her dead wife next to her.   
The end of her lover's life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% fluff because i was nicely ASKED to write fluff again xD
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Also i wrote Luisa to be a total fan of Doctor who because that is my latest obsession. So you guys have to do with it xd
> 
> Enjoy!

Today was a Friday, which was one of the greatest days ever. Only Saturday and Sunday mornings were better because she got to sleep long and cuddle with her wife.  
Friday evenings were movie or show night. They always watched something and cuddled and it was just the highlight of her Luisa’s week. After exhausting work was that always the one thing she looked forward to. The only thing that cheers her up (even though messages from her wife were also really high on that list).

Since a few weeks they were watching doctor who. Luisa suggested it and Rose wasn’t very pleased. Too much fantasy and feelings, Not her specific things.  
They were at season 5 now, with Matt Smith as the eleventh doctor and they both loved it. It had taken some time to get Rose to watch it with her but as soon as she put something in her mind she wont stop until she got it, reached that goal. And there were maybe some not very fair methods to convince her. It could also be the fact that rose could never resist luisa’s puppy eyes.  
Luisa liked all of the storyline, the science fiction, the comedy and characters but the real reason why she was watching this was one character, one actress: River Song, played by Alex Kingston.

Luisa wasn’t a fan of many, more of a few selected people.   
And that actress was one of them. 

So tonight, they were going to watch Episode four, which includes the most main character and of course, River Song is also in that episode. Luisa was looking forward to watching it all week.

“Babe? You got the food? Don’t want to get up again”, she said laughing.  
“Yeah I got it, lazy.”

After she heared it she turned around to face her wife who was in the kitchen. She gasped dramatically and looked at her very unbelieving.   
“You’re calling me lazy? Oh no, I am very successful and productive because otherwise I wouldn’t be the head of the new ones right? So take that back, evil woman. “

Luisa was a doctor and also responsible for the education and planning of new doctors who were still in training. 

“Can live with evil woman”, Rose said and laughed. She put down their food and Luisa started the episode while they ate.

A little bit later, Rose looked to Luisa. She wanted to ask her whether she wants to watch another one or not because Rose was pretty tired. Being a lawyer wasn’t easy.

She felt the simple weight of Luisa’s head on her shoulder and she was shortly completely quiet when she heard it. That little Noise, that Luisa always does when she was asleep. It was like deep breath, pause, deep breath. Rose smiled. She just caught her wife sweetly sleeping on her shoulder. It seems like today or this week was particularly exhausting for her because she would never skip their evening together. Rose saw it and it made her so happy because she was just happy to get to share these things with Luisa. Friday evening rituals, knowing things like how she breathes when she was asleep or what her favourite food was.

Rose never wanted to fall in love.  
Rover never thought she could. Not by being herself and especially not with a girl.

But here she was, deeply in love with Luisa Alver and she wasn’t going to stop anytime soon.   
She thought about that sentence for a second and then corrects herself.  
She wasn’t going to stop loving Luisa, no matter what.   
Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose has never been in love. She sometimes forgot that she even had a heart, a living, feeling thing inside her because she usually didn't feel much. She has the ability just turn her feelings off when they were in her way of doing or accomplish something so they were of no use to her. 

The first time she meets Emilio, her chosen victim, she feels nothing. Not a single thing. It doesn't surprise her, she recognized that she was a lesbian years ago.

The first time she meets his daughter is completely different. She sees her and the first thing she does is stopping to breathe. Luisa was breathtaking beautiful and Rose couldn't stop this, these emotions. She feels herself gasping for air but at the same time she feels like breathing for the first time in forever. 

Luisa looks at her, curiously why this woman continues to stare at her. 

"Darling are you okay?" Emilio eventually asks and that's the moment she knows why she blends her feelings out usually. It keeps her from being successful.   
"Everything's fine, honey. I am sorry i just thought i know her from somewhere.", she lies.

The Son and Emilio are buying her lie but Luisa comtinues to look at her curiously. 

After an hour they finished dinner and they prepare to leave. Rose goes to the bathroom to check her apparence and a minute later, she sees Luisa coming in.

"So what's the real reason you looked like you stopped breathing when you saw me?"

Rose always had an answer prepared, no situation could make her lose focus or forgetting what would be the best thing to say. 

But this situation right now was just too much.

So she opened her mouth and closed it again, being unsure of what to say for the first time in years.

Luisa watches her reaction and smirks. "Have you forgotten how to speak? Am i too hot for you?"

Rose was still unable to say anything, just staring at the brunette.

"Doesn't matter, for what i have i planned you don't need speaking", she whispers and kisses Rose.

The first seconds Rose feels like her twenty year old self again who had her first kiss with a girl, being all nervous and giddy about it.

The first seconds she doesn't respond, she doesn't get that Luisa is actually kissing her.   
As soon as she gets it, she kisses back and puts her hands on Luisa's waist. 

Rose needs to breathe, sadly (she curses her body for needing oxygen) so she leaves Luisa's lips.

Breathing heavily she looks at Luisa who just smirks at her again.

"Knew it.", she says and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me very happy so feel free to comment :D


	7. Stairway to heaven

She was no god, far from it actually but she made her way to heaven, build her stairway to heaven. 

It was a hard journey and she knew that from the very first moment she started doing crime with Elena and the moment she knew she wanted to be in heaven, wanted to have a place there. 

She wasn't necessarily evil or bad, she just couldn't herself while looking at all those stupid men who all thought that they were smarter than her and who all thought that they would be the one she takes to bed. They didn't knew that that would never happen because she was attracted to women and if they knew, they would probably find it 'hot'. 

So she just let them discuss over who will get her first and thinks about which one she will kill first. 

(Probably Daniel)

She made her way up to heaven, slowly, oh so slowly but she did. She felt like she was paying for all her crimes, all the murders, all the hurt, all the lies while going up and she was indeed. 

But it was worth it.

Because when she finally, finally stepped over the last step of the stairs, she saw the reward of all the pain she took upon herself to get here.

She looked to the person in front of her, smiling, waiting and smiled. 

There stood Luisa, her beautiful, wonderful girlfriend.

The girl who waited finally saw her girlfriend again. 

Luisa died far too young and waited too long to be with Rose again but Rose didn't care anymore.

The only thing that mattered was the fact that she had Luisa back in her arms, that she could feel the soft skin of her favourite person on hers again.

Rose never believed in happy endings but this felt very real and for the second time in her life, she changed her opinion.


	8. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but anyway, enjoy this new years fic!

Luisa and Rose were on a holiday in a snowy cabin in Norway. They were cuddling in front of the camin while Rose read her book and sipped on her tea. Rose didn't like sterotypes but she couldn't deny that she falls into the british tea drinker one. 

It was four pm on the last day of the year and they had already bought their fireworks and put it away. Luisa was taking a nap and Rose decided to use the chance to finally finish reading her book. At first she read it out loud but Luisa was asleep after almost two pages so she switched to reading alone again.  
It was a book about a girl called Lou who moves from a city to a farm and falls in love. Rose read it a dozen times already but it was her favourite book, her go-to book and she was so incredibly in love with the way the romance in the book was written. She bought the book with the first money she got, a present from her father. She never let anyone see that book, hid it behind a loose piece of wood behind her bed. 

As time passes slowly, Rose looked at the clock again. One hour passed. She still had two hours until she would have to get up to cook their dinner. 

Luisa wasn't feeling so well this morning so she offered to make their meals for the day. She was better at cooking anyway, something they both knew even though Luisa would never admit it.

///

At dinner they talked about how they wanted to spend the evening. Luisa still wasn't feeling great but they wanted to celebrate a bit. It was new Year's Eve after all.

It was finally time to turn on the TV. They watched Dinner for One every year, it was something they both did in their childhood and years after and they didn't want to miss it. It was one of their first traditions as a couple. Next to no phones on Holidays, a rule which exists in Luisa's life as long as she could breathe but her father never cared about it. He was always on his phone, talking or texting someone about his business. That way, he never had time for his children, who were very alone during their childhood. They had to stick together and we're each other's best friends, seeing that Rafael treated her like she was a crazy stranger which he had the unfortunate task to deal with, made me feel devestated. She never wanted to feel that alone and left behind again, so she made clear that in this house they would stick to that rule, only real emergencies allowed. 

\---

12:55 

They just finished watching Dinner for one and loved it once again. It was the very thing that made Luisa excited for this day all year. She loved watching it and it felt like she was back in her mother's arms with her family around her. She didn't focused on these feelings though, she found herself a new family which was, apart from her Mother, so much better than her old one. Rose was the only family she needed and she didn't intend to change that anytime soon (well, they looked into IVF but hadn't really talked about it so far) 

12:56   
They sat in silence now, perfectly content with cuddling on their couch. Happy because they got to spend yet another year with each other, happy that this was theirs. 

12:57

They started talking about all sort of things related to New Year's Eve. Rose shared a story of her and Derek stealing one of Elena 's necklaces and playing hide and seek with it after watching the fireworks. Luisa shared a story of her and Rafael sneaking out to a New Year's Party even though Emilio forbid them to go. She shares another story of her many new years kisses, telling Rose that's it's one of the things she loved the most about this dsy- going out with Raf and kissing pretty Girls. Rose shifted uncomfortably in her position. 

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?", Luisa asked concerned while taking Rose's hands in hers.  
It's something she loved doing because it was just such a joy to hold her wife's hand but also because she noticed that it calmed Rose. 

"I.. You... This is silly, it doesn't matter.", Rose sighed. 

"I am sure it isn't silly. Tell me if you want, I promise I listen carefully."

Rose smiled at her and took a breath.

"Listening to your stories just made me realize that I never...  
I never had a new year's kiss. It is stupid, I told you. I couldn't kiss a boy because why would I want to do that? Also, Elena and my neediness stopped every girl from trying to talk to me. So I just never got around to do it, you know?"

"Do you still want to? I mean getting a new year's kiss", Luisa asked smiling.

Rose nodded.

00:00 

Luisa kissed her as the clock striked zero.  
They could hear fireworks and people partying but they didn't care, this kiss was more important than anything out there.


End file.
